This invention relates generally to the fabrication of integrated circuits.
Metal carbide films may be utilized in various applications in connection with integrated circuit fabrication. One possible application is as part of the gate electrode of a metal gate field effect transistor. In order to utilize the films in many semiconductor applications, they need to be etched.
Thus, there is a need for ways to etch metal carbide films.